ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Union
Category:TerminologyCategory:CampaignCategory:Featured Articles Unions are special groupings of 1 or more players that can be joined during a Campaign Battle. After the battle has ended, qualifying players registered to a Union will be eligible to cast lots for Union-specific spoils based on their contributions to the battle. Participating in a Union To register, a player with Allied Tags must speak to a Campaign Arbiter and choose their desired Union. You may change or resign from a Union at any time during the Campaign battle. List of Unions The following Unions are available: *Adder Union *Bison Union *Coyote Union *Dhole Union *Eland Union Spoils of War *The union you are in has no bearing on the spoils you recieve in campaign. Each union is equal to the other, that is there is no union-specific loot. Unions are simply letters A through E to split everyone up. *One item from the zone is the base reward in a union coffer. *Additional drops can be acquired by landing the killing blows on monsters. A monster is not guaranteed to drop an item to the coffer, however. *What can drop overall is dependent on the force(s) being fought during the time of the campaign battle. Each batallion has its own specific potential drops. *1500 Total Union EXP is needed to gain access to the union coffer. *Normal monsters, when killed, have a chance of adding an item to the loot pool of the union that landed the killing blow. *Notorious Monsters will always add one of their own specific items to the loot pool of the union that landed the killing blow. **Note that the killing blow must be landed by a player in the union to add items to the loot pool; kills by avatars or pets do not add loot. Please refer to the talk page for more information as it is gathered. Item Distribution To be eligible to lot for Union treasure, a player's contributions to the battle must be evaluated at a certain level or higher (see talk page for a discussion of these requirements). You need at least 300 experience points in order to be eligible. At the end of the battle, each Union with eligible players (and any spoils) will receive a Coffer with its respective name (for example, "Eland Coffer"). Any member of a union can open its coffer, and its items will appear in the treasure pools of all of its members. Unions and Party/Alliance Treasures When a union member joins a party, or when a member of a party joins a union, all items in the party's treasure pool will be distributed randomly to members (with the exception of the union member). *It is recommended that your party finish distributing items before joining a union or inviting members of unions. When a party has a union participant as a member, party members in the same area will be unable to obtain items from standard monsters. *This restriction will cease to apply if the union member loses their lot privileges for any reason. Number of participants in a Union There is a limit of 64? people who can join a Union. The number of people in a union is a two-sided blade, and should be considered when choosing a union to join. This is the case because: *Bigger unions may rake in more kills during a single campaign battle, possibly resulting in more rewards. but *Bigger unions will also have more people contesting for the same treasure pool. This means joining a bigger Union increases the odds of the loot being good but decreases your odds of actually getting some of the loot. Location of Union chests after battle You have roughly 10 minutes to open a campaign coffer before it disappears. *Xarcabard (S) : (infront of the fort, when I say front I mean where the Campaign Fortification Flag is) *Beaucedine Glacier (S) : (infront of the fort) *Batallia Downs (S) : J-7, south side of fort, opposite of C.A. *Rolanberry Fields (S) : J-7, East side of tower *Sauromugue Champaign (S) : H-7, West side of the campaign tower. *Jugner Forest (S) : I-8, infront of the fort. *Pashhow Marshlands (S) : North of the Fortification *Meriphataud Mountains (S) : In front of the tower. *Vunkerl Inlet (S) : (infront of the fort) *Grauberg (S) : (south side of the fort) *Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) : H-8, Right behind C.A. at the fort *East Ronfaure (S) : (infront of the fort) *North Gustaberg (S) : (infront of the fort) *West Sarutabaruta (S) : H-6, Behind the Fort/C.A. *Garlaige Citadel (S) : I-8 of Map 2, the Top Left corner of that square. *Crawlers' Nest (S) : I-10, in the (closed off) tunnel leading down to the Strange Apparatus area. *Eldieme Necropolis (S) : I-8, near where Red Axe stands *Windurst Waters (S) : In Huntsman's Court, near the Optistery *Bastok Markets (S) : E-8 Near Sonia.